


Book of Atonement

by eloisestarryeyes



Series: SINoALICE OCs [1]
Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes
Summary: King Arthura·tone·ment/əˈtōnmənt/nounreparation for a wrong or injury.expiation for sin.
Series: SINoALICE OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998337
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.

A noble warrior. A just ruler. A legend.  
The Once and Future King.  
A hero.

And yet, he is only a man.  
A man whose actions led to his ultimate downfall. A sinner.

That is who I am.  
I lost everything. My family, my wife, my friends, and my citizens.  
All because of my mistakes.

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Forgive me, my boy. Forgive me, my love. Forgive me, my friends. Forgive me, my people. I’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorryforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgivemeforgiveme

I woke up in this strange place for a reason.  
I must right my previous wrongs. I must be better. I must do right. I swear, unto whoever created me, I will engrave my lessons into my very soul and atone for my sins.

The dolls laugh and say that my story has been told many times. That I have had multiple authors.  
Who am I supposed to revive? Who am I supposed to fight for? Who am I supposed to kill all these creatures for?  
I don’t know. And I don’t care.

Someone created me, and I will bring them back. For their sake, and mine. They will know what to write. They will know what I must do for the sake of redemption. 

O Creator  
I promise to be a good king. I promise to be a changed man. I promise to be a better person.

Just give me a second chance,  
I beg of you.

I place the rusted, bloodied crown upon my head.

I take a sword. It’s not the one I know, but it doesn’t matter. 

I see the monsters, or what the puppets called “Nightmares.” Monsters that I must kill to fulfill my quest.  
As a proper knight should.

I will do whatever it takes  
for the sake of atonement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i downloaded sinoalice and i really like the story even though i just started the second arc and i wanted to make an oc so i could make ekkusukariba jokes  
> i tried my best to at least loosely follow the game's writing style  
> welcome to local old british guy decides to aggressively dad literally everyone he meets whether they like it or not  
> i took the definition of atonement from google lolololol  
> idk when i'll continue this  
> maybe i should consume some actual arthuriana so i can understand who i'm writing about a little better  
> wrote this before going to bed hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

I hear screams. I see blood.  
That is how it’s always been.

I have always known battle. I have always known war.  
Yet, I am supposed to bring peace.  
I must bring peace.

I will not fail. I will find you and bring you back.

The Nightmares speak. Scream. Attack.  
I cannot help but listen.  
I feel a great pain in my chest as I vanquish them.

Pay them no heed. They are monsters.  
I have to kill them to get a second chance.

This is the price I must pay for my sins.

I’m sorry. I beg for your forgiveness.

My cold tears wash away the fresh crimson.  
But visions of gore forever echo in my mind.

My quest must be completed.

This is the only way  
I can make things right.

For this is what I was meant to do.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! That's all you ever say!”  
"If you keep going like that, all you'll be is a sad pile of bleeding flesh!"

Oh, I am more than aware. I know I have to keep going.

And I don't need your shrill voices to remind me of what I already know.

I know my path to redemption is cruel. But I will still walk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't much but I swear the next chapter is coming soon ish and it's a lot more exciting


	3. Chapter 3

I must remember my wrongs so I can properly redeem myself. I cannot forget.

My first sin  
was drawing the sword in the stone and becoming king when I was still young and far from ready to rule.  
I’m sorry, my brother. I’m sorry, my guardian.

My second sin  
was pledging my love to and marrying a woman who did not feel the same.  
I’m sorry, my dear. I should have seen how you truly felt.

My third sin  
was disgracing my own sister and creating an enemy.  
I’m sorry, my sister. You had every right to be angry with me.

My fourth sin  
was killing hundreds of innocent children due to my own paranoia over the inevitable.  
I’m sorry, young ones. I was a fool infected with fear.

My fifth sin  
was fighting and conquering over and over until most of Europe was under my rule.  
I’m sorry, my people. You did not wish for this. I wanted power.

My sixth sin  
was letting my emotions get the better of me when the truth about my wife and my friend was revealed.  
I’m sorry, my dear. I’m sorry, my friend.

My seventh sin  
was dragging my own family into something they did not want.  
I’m sorry, my kin. Our loyalty to each other should not have been used that way.

My eighth sin  
was denying and murdering the boy who could have been a good king.  
I’m sorry, my child. Will you ever forgive me?

I keep looking back  
and I keep finding sin after sin after sin after sin.

My mistakes are innumerable  
and neverending.

I bring myself to tears by the thoughts of them alone.

How foolish and cruel I was.

But if I am too redeem myself,

I must never forget.

A shadow looms before the knight.  
A beast, a Nightmare he has never seen before.

It carries familiar, rusted blades.  
It rides a familiar steed.  
It’s crown and armor  
are just like his own.

Arthur forces his suspicions down and draws his sword.

“I’m sorry! Someone save me! I beg of you! Forgive me!”

The Nightmare wails in it’s uncanny voice.

Arthur cries as well, and speaks faintly in response.

“I know. I’m sorry too.”

“Please! What can I do to atone?”

The former king cannot answer.

So Arthur makes himself  
stand up,  
face the ugly monster he once was  
and might become again,

and kill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's self loathing time again~


End file.
